Hall of Mirrors
by WarriorGaurdian
Summary: Set after the show. A pregnant Attorney gets kidnapped. Don runs to rescue her before anything bad happens. 2 birds, 2 lives, 1 perfect name, 3:12am
1. Chapter 1

NUMB3RS: Hall of Mirrors

Set after the show. A pregnant Attorney gets kidnapped. Don races to find her before it's too late.

To my Sister. (Thanks for showing me Numb3rs. This is for your Google search and I hope this will make you like Robin.)

* * *

Eppes' House:

Charlie and Amita sat at the dinner table with their little daughter Laura.

"Hello!" Don called. He came into the dinning room with Robin.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Dropping off the files you asked for." Don said, dropping a file on the table.

"And we have some news." Robin said.

"Is it about the baby?" Amita asked.

Don put his arm around Robin's shoulders. "Do you want to tell them?" he asked.

"You should tell, them especially because it's Charlie." Robin said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Don smiled. "We're going to have a boy." He said happily.

"Congratulations." Charlie and Amita said at the same time. Laura made a happy gurgling sound.

"Yes you're going to have a cousin." Amita said, bouncing her daughter on her knee. "Don't argue as much as Don and Charlie do."

Charlie gave a good-natured laugh. "They are cousins, Amita. Not siblings."

"Yes, but with you and Don so close, our kids will see a lot of each other." Amita said. The room filled with happy laughter.

* * *

Next day: FBI office: 

Robin stepped off the elevator.

"Hi." Nikki greeted her.

"Hi guys." Robin said. Colby nodded his greeting and Liz gave her a short hug.

"So a baby boy!" Nikki said.

Robin smiled. "Don told you." She said

"No way of him hiding that news from us." Colby said. "He was excited when he first knew that you were going to have his child."

"Don could not be more proud of you." Liz said.

"Thank you." Robin said. Saying goodbye to the agents she started towards Don.

"You know," Colby said. "I'm not sure who surprised me more. Don' kid or Charlie's."

Liz and Nikki nodded. "Well I say Don." Liz said. "Never really thought about Don being a dad."

"Really? Charlie and Amita surprised me more." Nikki said.

"Well I'll leave you to argue about that." Colby said. "I'm sorry I brought that up."

Robin entered the conference room. Don looked up.

"Hi sweetie" Robin kissed don's cheek. "Busy today?"

"Nope, Just wrapping up a case." Don said. He stood up. "Come here. Let's get some coffee."

He led her to the lounge and poured her a cup of coffee.

"So what are we going to name our son?" Don asked.

"After your father or after mine." Robin said.

"No," Don smiled. "Let's name him something new. How about Jay?"

"Jay." Robin considered.

"Yeah. A bird, like you." Don said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "He'll have your personality. Strong, tough, brave."

"Jay it is then." Robin said. "How about a middle name?"

"You choose." Don said.

Robin smiled. "I'll pick the perfect name."

Don smiled back and gave her a kiss. "now I need to get back to work. Take care of yourself and Jay."

"I will. Don't get in trouble."

"By the way Charlie and Amita invited us for dinner tonight. Don said stopping on his way out. "Do you think you can go?"

"I'm free tonight."

"Great." Don said. "I'll pick you up at six."

* * *

Restaurant: 7:43:

Charlie, Amita, Don and Robin stepped out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for dinner Charlie." Don said.

"No problem." Charlie said.

"See you tomorrow." Amita said.

"Good night guys," Robin said.

The moment Charlie and Amita turned away a gun fired.

A bullet hit Amita's arm. Amita yelled in pain.

Don's agent skills kicked in. he pushed Robin, Charlie and Amita behind his black SUV.

"Robin help Amita." Don said. "Charlie can you help me?" he handed Charlie his extra gun. Charlie nodded quickly, his face pale but determined.

Don stood up and fired. Three people in black ski masks with semi automatic weapons fire back at Don.

The window shattered, showering Amita and Robin with little pieces of glass.

"Charlie call Colby." Don yelled.

Charlie fumbled with his cell phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Colby! We're being attacked." Charlie flinched as a bullet imbedded itself in the Chev beside him.

_"Wait, Charlie slow down you aren't making sense." _

"Three men." Charlie said. The gunfire was getting closer. "Semi automatic weapons. Amita got shot."

_"Where are you?" _

"Parking lot of-" A fist landed on Charlie's face. Charlie hit the car and he fell down dazed.

_"Charlie? Charlie can you hear me?" _Colby's little electronic voice came from Charlie's cell.

"Don!" Amita yelled. Don turned around. He aimed his gun at the tall man. Suddenly behind him some else came and hit him with a butt of a gun. Don fell down.

One man, clearly the alpha, stepped forwards.

"Brookes come here."

Amita put herself between the alpha and Robin.

"You aren't taking her anywhere." She pointed Charlie's gun at him. Her hands were shaking but her eyes were hard.

He slapped Amita so hard that she fell down.

"Amita." Charlie muttered weakly.

The Alpha grabbed Robin and started to pull her away.

"Get off me!" Robin struggled.

"Robin!" Don started to get up. The man who attacked him pinned him against the SUV. "Let go of her. Take me instead. Please, leave her alone!"

The kidnapper remained silent. Robin tried to hit the kidnapper. "Get off me!"

A dark van pulled up behind Robin.

"Robin!" Don yelled. Chances of rescuing Robin were dwindling. "Stay strong. Take care of Jay."

Robin nodded. Tears fell down her face.

"Don I love you!" Robin yelled. The kidnapper pushed Robin into the van. The man who was holding Don down punched Don once more in the head and joined his comrades in the run away van.

"No! Robin!" Don pushed him self up and run to the van. His shoulder hit the shut door. He fell back, his shoulder throbbing. The van pulled away.

"Robin!" Don yelled desperately. "No…" Don fell to his knees. "Robin. Jay." His shoulders shook with sobs.

Charlie and Amita knelt next to Don. Charlie picked up his cell phone again.

_"Charlie are you there still?" _Colby yelled over the phone.

"Yeah. Colby come quickly." Charlie said. "Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for reading. I really like Colby Liz and Nikki together so except a lot of team fluffy-ness. (and a few to a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm a bad speller.)

Crime Scene: Do Not Pass:

Don sat on the end of an ambulance. A medic was checking Charlie and Amita.

Colby walked over with Nikki and Liz.

"Hey Don. How are you holding up?"

Don looked up, his eyes dull with pain and worry. "Have you found her?"

Colby shook his head. "Are you okay?"

Don gave a halfhearted shrug. "I was right there." He said quietly. "I could have done something."

Liz shook her head. "I've been listening to Charlie and Amita's statements, there was nothing you could have done."

"But I am an FBI agent. I should have been able to do something." Don said. "Why Robin and Jay?"

"Jay?" Nikki asked.

"This morning Robin and I decided to name him Jay." Don said flatly.

Liz sat down beside him on the edge of the ambulance.

"Tell me about Jay." Liz said trying to distract Don from his grieving.

"He was going to be like his mother. Strong and tough. Stubborn."

"Is that trait from his mother or father?" Colby joked.

Don smiled. "Robin wanted him to have dark hair like me. I wanted him to have green eyes like her." Don said. "Robin was going to pick his middle name."

"Don, you're speaking in pass tense." Liz said. "Don't. We'll find her."

"And Jay." Colby added. "They are part of the team and family. Without Robin who will put away the guys we arrest?"

Liz and Nikki laughed, Don offered a weak smile. The agents fell back into silence.

"Hey Don. I'll give you a ride home." Liz said.

"No." Don shook his head and struggled to his feet. "I need to stay. I need to find Robin and little Jay. No. Jay. He's so vulnerable." His knees buckled. Colby and Liz guided him to the ground.

"Don let a medic look at you." Nikki said gently.

"No." Don tried to shake off his friend's caring hands. "No I need Robin. My birds. Robin. Jay."

"Don you can't go yet." Colby held down his friend.

Don pushed away his friends hands. Reminded of the hands that kept him from Robin, he started to fight harder.

"Don, clam down. It's okay." Colby yelled.

"Stop struggling or else we'll have to knock you out." Nikki said half joking.

Don struggled not hearing their words.

"Don." A soft voice reached his ears. "Don, sweetie. Stop struggling."

Don's attempts to escape his friends' hands stopped. "Mom?"

"Donny, it's okay. Let your team help you find Robin. I will keep Robin and Jay safe until you come and get them."

Don relaxed. "Thanks mom."

* * *

FBI office: next day:

"So have we got anything new?" Don asked.

"Narrowed down the list of suspects." Liz said. "The list is still very long."

"Okay, why don't you give that to Charlie?" Don said. "What do you make of the kidnappers?"

Liz shrugged. "Clean and organized." She said. "Probably means that they have a history of kidnapping. According to your statement, they knew her name. So that means they are careful and know her well. Have you noticed anyone following Robin lately? Anyone hanging around the apartment?"

Don rubbed his forehead. "No, I don't remember anything."

Liz expression softened. "Are you okay Don? Get any sleep last night?"

Don gave a small grunt. After tossing and turning for a few hours, he had a nightmare-ridden sleep. He sat down in a chair. He rubbed his face and put his head on his hands, elbows resting on the table.

"Don?" Liz asked softly. Don groaned and sat up.

"Keep working. Send Colby and Nikki over to interview everyone on the case robin was working on. I'll take the list over to Charlie." Don said. Don picked up a file and walked out of the room.

Colby and Nikki walked in. "Morning." Colby yawned. "What's up?"

"Up to our elbows in work." Liz said. "15 hours into the kidnapping. Doesn't look very good."

Nikki sipped her coffee. "How are you Liz?"

Liz looked up surprised and confused. "What- what do you mean?"

"You know, boss' wife is kidnapped. You used to date the boss yourself. There got to be some weirdness going on." Nikki said.

Liz shrugged. "I'm okay as much as you are okay."

"If you feel like how I feel, let's all take a nap right now." Colby said.

"Shut up Idaho." Nikki said. Colby smiled.

* * *

Robin sat on a cold concert floor. Her hands put protectively where her baby was.

_"Stay strong! Keep Jay safe." _Don's words echoed in her head.

"I will Don." Robin whispered to herself. "Just come quickly."

Jay kicked in Robin's stomach. "Don't worry little Jay. Don will come and rescue us." Robin closed her eyes. "Please Don. Hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

Brother fulffy-ness time! Thank you for reviewing and reading. Feel free to laugh at Charlie's math (but please don't)

* * *

CalSci:

Charlie stood at his multiple black and white boards. Nikki and Colby knocked on the door.

"Oh hi guys." Charlie said. "If you are looking for Don he just left."

"Actually we wanted to talk to you." Nikki said.

"What about?" Charlie asked putting down his pen.

"Robin's kidnapping." Colby said,

"Don just dropped off something." Charlie said.

"Yeah, this is our own little investigation." Colby said. He handed Charlie a file. "This is a list of people who might have a grudge against Don."

"So you're thinking that Robin's kidnapping might have to do something with Don?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, well maybe not." Nikki said. "but we don't want to miss anything."

"Okay. Sure." Charlie said flipping through the file. "I'll do a threat matrix."

"I'm going to skip asking you on what it is." Nikki said.

Charlie smiled. Colby's cell phone rang.

"Sorry." Colby turned slightly away. "Granger."

"So how's Amita?" Nikki asked.

"She's fine." Charlie said. "They got out the bullet and she's going to wear a sling for a bit but she'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." Nikki said.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Charlie asked suddenly. "I mean Don. When he came in here he was quiet and business like. He wasn't showing any emotions."

"He's fine." Nikki reassured him. "I think that's just his coping mechanism."

"'Kay thanks." Colby shut his phone. "Nikki. That was LAPD. They think they got something."

"Okay. And Charlie, don't worry about Don. We'll work on him." Nikki promised. "Now go whip up a magic algorithm."

* * *

FBI office:

Colby and Nikki walked in. "Guess what?" Colby said sitting down on the edge of Liz's desk. Liz looked up.

"Don't tell me you found the kidnapper already." Liz said.

"Nah, LAPD found the van that matched the descriptions that Don, Charlie and Amita gave." Colby said.

"Find anything in it?" Liz asked.

"Robin's cell." Nikki said. "There are a few finger prints on the glove box, lab is running them."

"Where's Don?" Colby asked.

"Over there." Liz jerked her head towards the conference room. "He's been sitting in there for some time now."

"At least he's here, not in a bar." Nikki said trying to remain optimistic.

"I guess so." Colby sighed. "I hate being this helpless."

"We all do." Nikki said.

* * *

10:03pm:

Don sat at his desk, his eyes dropped as he read a file.

"Don?" Charlie put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don wake up, I'll drive you home."

Don stretched and checked his watch. "Thanks buddy."

As soon as Don got into Charlie's car he fell asleep again.

"Hey Don." Charlie shook his brother's shoulder. "We 're here."

"Thanks," Don said. He made no move to get out of the car.

Charlie caught his brother's hesitation. "Do you want to sleep at my place?"

"Yes." Don said. Maybe the comfort of his old house will help him get some sleep.

The street lights fell and rose rhythmically.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Don didn't answer right away. "When Amita got kidnapped, how did you feel?"

"Desperate." Charlie said. "Frantic, helpless."

"I feel the same way." Don said. "How did you manage?"

"You where there for me." Charlie said. He paused. "Thank you."

"For what?" Don asked.

"Being there for me." Charlie said. "Being that anchor I could lean on. If there is anything I could do, just let me know."

"Thanks Chuck." Don patted Charlie's knee.

"No problem. Donald." Charlie added pointedly.

Don and Charlie fell into comfortable silence. "I had a vision I guess you would call it." Don said.

"What about?" Charlie said concentrating on the road.

"About Mom."

Charlie nearly swerved into the lane going the other way. "What? When?"

"Last night." Don said. "She told me that she'll watch over Robin and Jay until I get there."

Charlie smiled. "She is watching over us."

"If she is, she's laughing at your bad driving skills." Don said. "Look out!"

Charlie righted the car. A wave of honks followed Charlie's blue car.

Don cracked up. Charlie managed to laugh, but he was still a bit miffed at Don's insult.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Some Amita/Charlie, Liz and Nikki kicking down some doors, and Interrogation. Enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.

I kind of made Colby Don's Primary Relief Officer, if you didn't see that.

Next day: Eppes' house:

Amita sat at the table with her daughter.

Charlie came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." Charlie said. "How's your arm today?"

"Better." Amita said. "A bit sore though."

"Hmmm." Charlie poured himself a cup of coffee. "How about a kiss to make it better?"

"That always works." Amita accepted his kiss.

"And one for the little princess." Charlie kissed Laura.

"I noticed Don came here last night." Amita said.

"Yeah." Charlie swallowed his toast. "He didn't want to stay at his house last night."

"Without Robin, it must seem a bit lonely." Amita said.

"Are you okay too?" Charlie asked.

"About…?" Amita said.

"About this kidnapping." Charlie said. "This must raise some memories of when you were kidnapped."

"Sure." Amita shuddered. "But I try to remember the happy ending." Amita smiled at Charlie.

Charlie smiled. A cell phone rang.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Yours?" He asked.

"No." Amita said.

"Who's is it?" Charlie asked looking around. "Wait. It's Don's." Charlie picked up Don's phone. He glanced at the caller ID. Colby Granger. "Should I pick up?" Charlie asked, the cell phone already up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, Charlie. Sorry. I must have called the wrong number." _Colby said.

"No I think you got the right one." Charlie said. "Just let me go get Don."

"Why do you need me?" Don walked into the kitchen. His hair was still sticking up a bit.

Charlie held out his phone. "Colby wants to talk to you."

"Don't pick up my phone." Don said. "Eppes."

_"Yeah. Hi Don. The lab came back with the finger prints." _Colby said. There was some rustling as Colby flipped through a file. _"Peter Burton."_

"Wait. Burton that sounds familiar." Don said.

_"Yeah he was part of the drug bust we did a few months ago. He's on trial right now. Robin is one of the prosecutors." _

"Do you know where he is?" Don asked.

_"Credit card hit puts him in Glenwood his morning. We got his address. I already sent Liz and Nikki to go pick him up." _

"Okay." Don said. "Thanks Colby."

_"No problem. See you later." _Colby hung up.

* * *

Nikki and Liz walked up to Peter Burton's front door.

Liz looked at Nikki. "Ready?"

Nikki nodded. She knocked on the door. "Peter Burton! FBI!"

The two agents heard the backdoor slam.

"You're running." Nikki said. Liz groaned. Nikki backed up a bit and kicked open the door as Liz ran around the back.

"FBI!" Nikki yelled. A small petite girl sat at the kitchen table. "Put your hand in the air! Put them up."

Liz ran after Peter Burton. "Stop!" She yelled. "FBI!" Peter led Liz on a wild chase through alleyways and streets. Liz finally tackled him to the ground.

"Well it's you again, Agent Warner." Peter said evidently recognizing her from the bust. "Nice to see you.

"Pleasure to see you too. And thank you for stopping." Liz grunted as she hauled him to his feet.

* * *

Liz stood in the room connected to the interrogation rooms watching the suspects carefully. Nikki sat in room 1 interviewing Peter Burton while Colby sat in room 2 with his girlfriend, Alice Myers.

"So how did a pretty girl like you end up in a kidnapping case?" Colby asked.

"I'm not included in this case." Alice said. She tilted her head. "I don't know anything."

"Hey at the moment you are looking at conspiracy with the kidnappers." Colby said. "That doesn't look to good for you."

"This kidnapping this is someone close to you?" Alice said. She didn't look ruffled from Colby's threat. She looked at Colby's carefully arranged face. "Don't worry, you'll find your friend in good time."

"How do you know that?" Colby asked.

"I can see things." Alice said.

"Like you have physic powers?" Colby asked a bit skeptically.

She nodded. "There is a bird. A robin." Her pale eyes searched his. "A robin with a little blue jay. And another bird, something big, strong and dark, like a blackbird. They are a family. A angel in the heavens is watching over them. They are safe."

Colby grunted.

"Can you tell me anything important to this case?" Colby asked.

She smiled. "I told you. I don't know anything." Colby sighed and stood up.

"Wait." Alice called. Colby stopped half way out the door. "Your future. Something dark. Vast emptiness. The path ends." Her eyes softened with concern. "Be careful."

Colby shrugged and gave her a half smile. He left Alice alone and met Liz out in the hall.

"What do you think of that?" Liz asked.

Colby shrugged. "After Kraft, I don't know what to think of Physics."

Nikki joined them. "Tell me you got something."

"I think she is telling the truth. She doesn't know anything." Colby said.

"Well, Peter Burton. A complete dead end." Nikki sighed.

Don walked up to them. "Got anything?"

"No." Liz said, "Both suspects we picked up are a dead end. One of them won't talk and the other doesn't know anything."

Don nodded. "Why don't I take a stab at the one who won't talk."

* * *

Colby, Liz and Nikki watched in the viewing room. Charlie walked in.

"Hey guys." He said. "I finished my analysis on the threat matrix." He trailed off looking into the interrogation room. "On the other hand I don't think that's necessary anymore."

"I guess so." Nikki said.

"Guys, Don's starting." Liz said leaning forwards.

"Easy Don." Colby murmured.

As soon as Don walked into the room his dark gaze bore into Burton's head. Don slammed his fists down on the table. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Peter denied.

"Don't give me that crap!" Don exploded. "I know you know something and you are going to tell me or else I will bust your ass for obstruction of justice and conspiracy to kidnapping."

"You can't prove nothing." Burton said.

"Oh I can pin anything that will stick to you to make sure you get what you deserve!" Don yelled. He grabbed the collar of Burton's shirt.

"Oh shit." Colby swore softly.

"Get Don out of there." Nikki said.

"You have to tell me twice?" Colby ran out of the room.

Nikki grabbed the file out of Charlie's hands. "Is everything in here?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Charlie said bewildered.

"Thanks." Nikki ran out of the room after Colby.

"If don't tell me anything you will find yourself in a bigger hole than you were in before!" Don shook Peter. "Tell me what you know!"

"Don!" Colby grabbed Don under the arms and pulled him off Burton. "Take a break okay?"

Don grunted his eyes still flaring but he let Colby guide him out of the room.

Nikki took Don's place.

"You better tell me what you know or I personally will let Don back into the room." Nikki said.

"You've got nothing against me." Peter said.

"Yeah sure." Nikki opened the file Charlie gave her. "This proves you know something.

He snorted. "This doesn't prove anything. I'm not in it."

"Yeah. Well you're lying." Nikki said.

"How do you know?" Peter said.

"Because math doesn't lie." Nikki said.

Peter sighed. "Alright I'll tell you what I know."

In the viewing room Liz smiled. "Math never lies, does it Charlie?"

Charlie smiled back and shook his head. "Never."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. Thank you for the reviews. They make me feel fuzzy. "'I'm thinking of doing a fuzzy search.' 'Oh. sounds cuddly.'"(s6e13)

"My brother Jack, didn't want to go to jail. So I suggested if we disrupt the trial we could get away free. We spent one day at the court watching for the judge to come. Then my brother saw the Eppes. He wanted to take them out. The more we planned the more obsessed he became." Peter said. "Sure I helped with the plan but then I realized Jack was going to do more than just kidnap that attorney. I told him to stop. He didn't. So I left with Alice."

"Do you know where he is now?" Nikki asked.

"Not at his place for sure." Peter said, "He was saying something about renting a house."

"Why does your brother want to do this?" Nikki said.

"At first it was to get off the hot seat. Then after a week or so, he changed." Peter said.

"How?" Nikki said.

"He was more ambitious. He kept saying it's Eppes' fault that we were busted and he wasn't going to let Miss Eppes put him in jail." Peter said, "He said he had the perfect weapon against them."

"What weapon?" Nikki pressed.

"Didn't say." Peter said. "Just kept on saying the Eppes can't do anything to stop him."

"Anything else?" Nikki asked.

"He said something really strange before I left. He said that he might let Miss Eppes go after a month. I think he said 'after it's done'. I found that really strange." Peter said. "Oh and something about there being more than two players. Like a third party or something like that."

"What?" Nikki said. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Peter nodded. "I remember it because it's so strange."

Nikki stood up and walked to the viewing room. Charlie, Liz, Colby and Don were waiting there. Don was pale, slowly understanding what Peter's brother meant.

"A third party." Charlie said. "That can't be good."

Don suddenly stood up and pushed past his team, heading out the door.

"All this time. We thought Robin was the target." Colby said.

"It's not Robin he wants." Liz said.

"Or Don." Nikki said.

"He wants their son." Colby said.

* * *

Colby, Liz, Nikki and Charlie found Don in the conference room. He was leaning over the table looking at a file. His shoulders were shaking.

"Don?" Liz asked softly.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Don didn't answer, his face hidden from his team.

"Don?" Colby tried.

Very suddenly with a roar of anger he threw a stack of files across the room. Charlie, Colby, Nikki and Liz flinched.

"How could he make this about our son?" Don yelled. "How could he take Robin away from me? He won't take Robin away from me! He won't take Jay away from us! He can't, he won't! Jay isn't a part of this! Jay deserves better than this! What will he do to him? What will he do Robin? I will kill him if he hurts either of them in any way!" he threw another stack of files. Colby ducked as they flew past his ear. "The nerve that he has trying to take away Jay from me. He won't do that! He can't do that! I won't let him!" Don upset the table sending more files flying everywhere. He stood still breathing heavily, his fist clenched by his side as papers drifted lazily to the floor. The anger still flared in his eyes.

Don started to shake. He turned away from Charlie and his team.

"Don?" Liz tried again. "Are you okay?" Don turned to face them.

"I can't do this." Don whispered. "I just can't." His breath came out in uneven, ragged gulps. A fragile glimmer in his eyes shattered his usual tough cover. "I can't. I need Robin." He knees gave away from underneath him.

Instantly his team was by his side. Colby propped him up against the wall.

"Don, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Don pulled his knees up to his chest, ignoring Charlie and his friends gentle hands. A flood of tears sprang up to his eyes. Pride tried to hold them down but desperation and sadness won the battle. Hot tears flowed down his face. His breath hitched painfully.

A warm hand touched his arm.

"Donny. It's okay." His mother's voice rang in his ears.

Don automatically tried to stop the flow of tears burning down his face. His chest ached as he tried to even his breathing.

"Donny. Everyone is going to be safe. Everything will be alright." He warm hand rubbed his back like she did when he was little.

"I just want Robin back." Don whispered, "I need her."

"And she needs you. So does you son." Don's mother's warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Your team needs you. Charlie needs you too. You will get your answers. Be a brave boy and dry your tears. Your team needs a leader. Go, be the leader you are." Her warm arms started to fade.

"Don't go now mom." Don whispered. The tears were fading leaving him more tired than before. "I need you."

"Don't worry Donny. I'll always be with you. Send Charlie and your father my love."

Don nodded. "I love you mom."

"Anything for you Don. Now go, you're wasting time." She scolded him gently though her voice was full of affection. Don smiled.

"Thank you mom."


	6. Chapter 6

Time for team fuzzy-ness and kicking down some doors.

I'm hoping to get this done before school starts. There is a lot to cover and so little time. 4 or 5 more chapters to go. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

FBI office:

Nikki and Liz were digging through a pile of files.

Colby walked in balancing three cups of coffee.

"What's that?" Colby asked.

"Anything we got on Jack Burton." Liz said. "Credit card, phone bills, the whole nine yards."

"The files that Don mixed up are over there." Nikki pointed to the back table. "That will be Don's job to clean up those files."

Colby snorted. "Have fun with that Don." He gave Nikki and Liz coffee. "So what do you have?"

"Nothing much. You know how I said that the kidnappings were neat, probably from experience?" Liz said. "Here's the experience. He was arrested for kidnapping. Because there wasn't enough evidence, they couldn't end the case."

"Well this time we caught him with his hand in the cookie jar." Nikki said. Colby flipped through a file.

"A week ago he buys mirrors?"

"And a whole lot of them." Liz said. "The clerk said he had to go back a few times to get everything he needed."

"Yeah. And that's not the strange part." Nikki said. "Here it says he bought an acreage outside of town. But there is not record of any Jack Burton buying an acreage."

"Could you bring up a list of acreages?" Colby asked. "Scroll down a bit." Liz hit the down button. "Stop. There. Nik Srobbroo."

"Found that name a bit weird." Liz said.

"It's an anagram." Colby said. He pulled up one of Charlie's marker boards. "Nik Sorbbroo is and anagram for," Colby scribbled down a new name.

"Robin Brooks." Liz said. "Good catch Colby."

"Well now we got an address." Nikki said. "Let's go get Don and bust down some doors."

* * *

It getting late when Don and his team got to the acreage.

It looked average except for a big tent behind the house.

"Liz, Nikki, take the house. Colby with me." Don ordered.

Don and Colby ran to the tent. With a nod from Don, Colby led the way into the tent.

"That's why he needed all the mirrors." Colby muttered. The mirrors went from the ground to a few feet above Colby's head. The mirrors divided the tent into hallways making a maze.

Don tapped Colby on the shoulder and pointed him down the right hall. Colby nodded cautiously walking don the hall.

Even though Colby took careful note of where he went, he soon got slightly lost in the maze.

Colby pushed talk on his comlink. "Hey, Don. I can't find Robin." He got static in reply. "Don?" a cold muzzle of a gun pushed against Colby's neck.

"One move and you're dead."

Colby slowly raised his hands.

* * *

Liz and Nikki kicked down the door.

"FBI!" Liz yelled. Nikki ran down the hall and Liz looked into the kitchen.

"Clear." Nikki called.

Liz found two dead bodies in the kitchen.

She felt for a pulse as Nikki walked in. "Dead." She said. "For a little while."

"Those two must be part of the kidnapping team. But after the gig was pulled off, boom, boom." Nikki said.

Nikki looked through the living room.

"There's no sign of anyone living here." Nikki said. "There was only a bed and blanket in the bed rooms."

"And some food in the fridge." Liz said. She looked out the window. "Hey Nikki, there's a shed down there maybe we should go check it out."

The shed was average looking. A padlock locked the doors.

Liz grabbed a near by shovel and hacked at the padlock. The lock fell away with a thud.

Liz opened the door. "After you." She said.

Inside blueprints and schematics littered the table. Liz inspected the laptop.

"It's jamming radio signals." Liz said.

Nikki spread out a blue print. "It looks like a maze."

"Yeah." Liz looked over Nikki's shoulder.

"This must be inside the tent." Nikki said. "The guys must be getting really lost."

* * *

Colby stood absolutely still. _Now would be a good time to come Don._

"Take off your vest." Jack Burton hissed in Colby's ear. Colby slowly unbuckled his vest. Jack Burton shoved him against the wall searching him for weapons. After he was satisfied that Colby was unarmed, he pushed Colby to the ground.

Then he pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Where we left off. Is Colby going to be alright? Will Don find Robin? Nearly all your questions answered.

* * *

Burton's Acerage: Hall of Mirrors. 

Don carefully walked through the maze, memorizing which way he went before going down the next hall.

Then Don heard the gunshot followed by a cry of pain.

"Colby!" Don yelled. Don retraced his steps and headed down the hall he had pointed Colby down earlier. "Colby can you hear me?"

On the hallway floor was Colby's FBI vest. Don pointed his flashlight to the ground. A trail of dark red blood lead away from the vest.

Don pressed talk on his walkie-talkie. "Liz, Nikki. I need back up in the tent. Colby might be hurt." He got static in reply. "Liz? Nikki?" Don looked ahead. The trail led away from the vest and further into the maze. Don made a split decision and ran into the maze following the blood.

* * *

Liz and Nikki heard the gun shot.

Nikki flipped open her phone, praying for connection. "This is Agent Bentancourt requesting immediate back up to this location." Nikki said. "Shot fired. Possible agent down."

Liz ad Nikki ran to the tent. Nikki pulled out her flashlight.

"Left or right?" Liz asked.

"Ummm…" Nikki looked at the blue print. "Right!"

Liz and Nikki ran down the right corridor.

* * *

Don followed the trail further and further into the maze. Don peered around the corner.

A room stood in the middle of the maze. Don walked forwards and tried the knob. Locked.

Don backed up and kicked the door open. The room was not very big. A bed was on one end and a table on the other.

Colby was kneeling in the back corner. Robin lay in front of him in obvious pain.

"Don!" Colby called. "Robin is going into labor."

Don race to her side not bothering to check the room for other dangers.

"Robin!" Don pulled her head into his lap. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes opened. "Don." she sighed. "I knew you would come."

Don smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"No." Robin grimaced. "Don, your agent's hurt."

Don mentally slapped himself. Of course Colby was hurt. He had followed the blood trail here.

"No. I'm fine Don." Colby said. Don ignored Colby and took the blanket off the bed and wrapped it tightly around Colby's wound.

"We got to get out of here now." Don said. "Can you walk Colby?"

"Yes" Colby pushed himself up to his feet using the wall as a support.

"Are you sure?" Don asked.

"Yes," Colby took a step to prove it. "Help Robin." Don pulled Robin to her feet allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

They got safely out of the room. Don peered around the corner checking for dangers. When he was satisfied that it was safe he guided Robin down the maze.

Colby followed them, trying not to show how much pain every step caused. The back of his neck pricked. Something was wrong. Colby tensed.

"Get out of the way!" Colby plowed Don and Robin out of the way the precise moment a gun went off.

* * *

Liz and Nikki stopped in their tracks as they heard the gunshot.

"How far away is backup?" Liz asked.

Nikki looked at her watch. "Too far behind." She said. Liz and Nikki ran down the maze.

* * *

Don spun around, surprised at Colby's actions. His hand went automatically to his holster. He silently swore as he realized he had left his glock in the room. Then he saw Jack Burton.

"Don't move!" Jack snarled. "Leave the girl and you can leave."

"No." Don pulled out his back up gun from his ankle holster. "Now put down the gun and we'll talk this through."

"Just leave the girl. I only need her for a few more days."

"Why?" Don asked.

"You think I'm crazy? I don't need your pretty wife." Jack said. "It's someone else I need."

"If you think I'm going to let you take my wife or my son, you are beyond insane!" Don yelled.

Jack lifted his gun again and let out another round. Don ducked covering Robin with his own body.

"Don!" Colby said. He lay on his stomach, his injured leg bent painfully behind him. "Give me your gun Don. Get Robin out of here!"

Don hesitated.

"Dammit Don! Just give the gun to me!" Colby coughed, a trickle of blood trailed down his chin.

"You're hurt." Don realized. Colby snatched Don's gun out of his hands.

"Go protect Robin. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Don dark eyes locked with Colby's green ones. Don saw a fierce light of determination in his eyes.

"I'll be back." Don promised. Don gently pulled Robin to her feet and guided her away as Colby shot back at Burton.

* * *

Robin and Don ran into Liz and Nikki.

"Shots fired." Don said in his rapid-fire-agent-mode. "Colby's down. One to his calf, another to his torso. Robin's going into labor." Liz took Robin from Don handing him her gun.

"Wait. Don." Robin said.

"Go with Liz Robin." Don said. "I'll be back soon. Think of Jay. Go. I love you." He kissed her forehead before running back the way he came. Nikki followed Don.

"I love you too." Robin whispered.

* * *

Colby fired back at Jack. He had no idea where Jack was. The pain in his leg made everything fuzzy.

An impact of pain hit him in his chest. Another one pushed Colby to the ground.

What was that Alice Myers said to him? _"Your future. Something dark. Vast emptiness. The path ends."_ Was this the end? No, it can be. There's still something he needs to do.

Colby vaguely heard someone yelling. Footsteps ran close to him. More shots fired.

It was becoming increasingly hard to breath. Warm blood filled his mouth. Pain shot up and down his chest with every breath. Keep holding on, breath in and out, in, out.

Voices penetrated the fog of pain.

"Never hurt my family again!" Don yelled.

One last shot went off.

"Agent down!"

"Suspect dead."

"Get a medic down here!"

"Back up is 2 minutes out."

"Colby doesn't have 2 minutes!"

More pain flared up in Colby's chest. Colby twisted trying to shake off the pain.

"Colby stay still." Don yelled. "Can you hear me?"

There was something that Colby needed to tell Don. Very important. Colby forced open his eyes.

"You're going to be alright." Don said, "Just stay with me Colby."

"Don." Colby forced out the word. "Don't blame yourself. Don't have any regrets from this. If it's anyone who should have regrets it's me."

Don looked down at his agent. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Me? No." Colby laughed weakly. Moe blood dribbled down his chin. "The only regret I have is not being able to live to see your son." Colby sighed. "You're a good agent Don. Don't beat yourself up about this." He didn't have anything else to say. His work on earth was finished. Colby let his eyes slide shut.

"No Colby stay with us!" Nikki joined Don. "Keep your eyes open!"

Colby's eyes fluttered open once then closed pulling him into everlasting darkness.

"Colby!"

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in a row that you don't know Colby is okay? Sorry. I'm mean. Especially if you love Colby.


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to torture you guys and wait another day but I'm nice, (making up for being mean, leaving you with a Schrodinger Cat Colby) so here is chapter 8.

* * *

Burton Acreage:

Don and Nikki tried to get Colby to wake up.

"Wake up Colby!" his chest fluttered weakly.

The sirens got closer and closer.

"Let's take him outside." Nikki said. Don nodded thankful for Nikki keeping a clear head. Don grabbed Colby under the shoulders and Nikki grabbed his ankles.

After running into a few dead ends the agents finally got outside.

LAPD swarmed the scene.

"Medic!" Don flagged down a passing medic. Don and Nikki carefully laid Colby down on the gunnery. The medics pulled Colby into the ambulance.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Nikki told the LAPD officer what happened, Liz had token Robin to the hospital where Colby was heading now. Don and Nikki hoped into Don's SUV and speed to the hospital.

Don sat tight lipped his knuckles white against the steering wheel.

Nikki finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

Don nodded. "Robin is safe. I want to see her. Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded. "I just can't believe that Colby is…"

"He's not dead. He can't be." Don said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nikki checked.

Don nodded then shook his head.

"Colby's been my agent for 6 or 7 years now." Don said. "Colby's never down for more than a second."

"Don you're an FBI agent." Nikki said. "These thing happen."

"Yes but not to Colby." Don said bitterly.

They rode in silence for the rest of the ride.

Don and Nikki jumped out of the car just as Don parked the car. Don checked his watch out of habit. 11:34 pm.

Don ran up to the reception deck.

"We're here for Robin Brooks and Colby Granger." Don said.

The nurse looked at Don and Nikki's FBI vests. "Relation?"

"I'm Robin's husband and we're Colby's team." Don said. The nurse nodded.

"Colby Granger is in surgery. Robin Brooks is on the third floor. You may go see her." The nurse said kindly.

Don nodded his thanks and ran to the elevator Nikki right behind him.

They found Liz outside Robin's room.

"Thank god." Liz gave both of them hugs. "How's Colby?"

"In surgery." Don said. "Can I see Robin?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know."

Don kicked a near by chair in frusturation. "Mom, you told me everything was going to be alright." Don collasped in the chair drained. "You promised." he buried his face in his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

"Everything will be alright." his mother's voice told him.

"But Colby is..." Don trailed of not wanting to finish his sentence.

"If it's time for Colby to go, that's how it's meant to be." his mother rubbed his shoulder. "If Colby is leaving you. I will personally come and get him."

Don gave a shuddering sigh. "Okay mom." he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." she gave him a soft kiss. then his mother disappeared.

* * *

The next few hours were tense. No nurses knew how Colby was. Don was inside with Robin. Liz and Nikki waited outside her room.

It was 12:23 am when a nurse walked up. "You were asking for Colby Granger?" she asked.

"Yes. How is he? Can we see him?" Nikki asked.

The nurse smiled. "He is out of surgery though he far from well. You can go see him."

The nurse led the way with Liz and Nikki basically treading on her heels.

The nurse held open the door for them.

"Thank you." Liz said.

Nikki stood still looking at Colby.

"Oh Idaho." She whispered.

Colby was asleep, his face pale. Many IVs, wires and other things were connected to his body.

Nikki and Liz moved to his side. Silent tears fell down the two agent's faces. Nikki, Colby and Liz were close, almost like adopted siblings.

Nikki rubbed the back of Colby's hand.

"Come on Idaho. Open your eyes."

The only reply was the hiss of the ventilator and the beep of the monitors.

* * *

It was 2:53am. Nikki and Liz had fallen asleep by Colby's bed.

A doctor shook Nikki's shoulder. "Ma'am?"

Nikki's eyes shot open. "Yes. Is he alright?"

He shook his head. "I suggest you call in anyone who wants to say good bye."

Nikki covered her mouth muffling a sob.

* * *

Don stood by Robin. Worried about everything a father and a husband could possibly be worried about.

Robin held out her hand. Don took it, holding it tightly.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Don whispered, desperately hoping for that to be true.


	9. Chapter 9

Last Chapter! Thank you so much for reading. Thank you notsing and nessy22 for reviewing frequently. I will be writing a squeal, (or posting it because I'm already writing it.) so stay tuned. And happy back to school. (sigh, now I can't sit at home and watch Num3rs.:( )

This chapter is sort but sweet and action packed. It might be a bit confusing but just read it a lot of times and you'll get it in the end.

Hospital:

Nikki and Liz sat beside Colby's hospital bed.

"Come on Colby." Nikki pleaded. "Wake up."

Colby didn't answer.

* * *

Robin was exhausted. A nurse told her she was going to be fine.

Don. She needed Don. Something to hold onto. Something strong and steady. Don brushed her face like he always did. Robin smiled.

* * *

Colby's eyes opened slowly.

Nikki and Liz jumped up.

"Colby."

Colby's eyes focused on his two friends.

"It'll be okay." Nikki said. "You're okay." Liz smiled tears flowing down his face.

Colby blinked slowly. His eyes said everything.

His eyes closed one last time. A few moments between the dimensions to reflect one last time.

* * *

Robin half gasped and half groaned. Don stood beside Robin murmuring words of encouragement. Thoughts flowed through Don like water.

* * *

There were no regrets in Colby's heart, just like he told Don.

What was Jay going to look like? More like Robin or more like him?

No regrets but so many memories.

What new memories would his son make? A new life was preparing to start.

He had seen so many things, but now he could see the end of his life.

His son was about to come but his agent was nearly dead. Colby had told him not to regret anything but how could he not?

_'You're a good agent Don. Don't beat yourself up about this.' _He hoped that Don would remember that.

Colby went down the same way he had been living his life. A soldier's death.

Now there won't be any more raids to do. No more paper work. There won't be any more stakeouts. Nikki won't call him Idaho.

With his family's life stretching out in front of him, Don wondered what his child would do. Hockey? Baseball?

Nothing new. No more new memories, but the memories of the past would keep Colby there on earth for a long time.

There would be a good future. Fun days. Bad days. Happy days. New memories.

Soft voices beckoned to Colby.

A cry pulled Don from his thoughts.

This was it.

This is the end.

This is the beginning.

Time of Death:

Time of Birth:

3:12am.

* * *

Don stood proudly as the doctor handed Robin their son.

"Don?" Robin said.

"Yes?"

"I told you I would find the perfect name." Robin said. "Well I have it now."

"What is it?" Don asked.

"Colby. Jay Colby Eppes."

* * *

Cue Credits.


End file.
